renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sig "Silver surfer" Rodriguez
Sig "Silver surfer" Rodriguez is a level 2 resident of Canterbury, Sussex. He moved to Canterbury on the 23rd of February 1456. He now works as a blacksmith in Canterbury and grows Corn, he is also a councilmen and traveler. Sig was baptized into the Aristotelian Church in the RK and married Zalina on the 18th of October 1456. Early life Sig grew up on the small Rodriguez farm with his family. He had an adventurous childhood with his brothers Mr_beef and Steqman. Although he often found himself amusing his twin sister, Mysti. The family farm was located in between Canterbury and Sevenoaks, Sig discovered an abandoned house on the shore of Canterbury and has recently bought it, where he held his family reunion. Adulthood In Sig's early adulthood, he and his brother, Mr_beef traveled the lands of Sussex and the deep dark woods of Sevenoaks, Sig moved to Canterbury and bought 10 king's street, a house between Ironmask and Mr_beef. The mayor at that time Ang became close friends with Sig when they hosted the town's treasure hunt. Sig became a vegetable farmer and fisherman, before he left town, sold his home and moved to Winchester to serve on the Wiltshire council. After his term on the Wiltshire Council, Sig returned to Canterbury and bought a Corn field. He got baptized and married his wife Zalina. Sig went missing for a short while, before returning a becoming a Blacksmith. Sig now lives in Canterbury with his wife in 15 Castle street Sussex When Sig was growing up he was a part of the county of Sussex, serving for the English King, until Sussex broke off from England and became an independent country. Sussex Council Sig joined the Public Servants party and was elected onto the Sussex Council, where he was positioned as the Constable. Sussex Army Sig has been a soldier in the Sussex Army for a long time, even when he was living in Wiltshire he still pledge his sword to Sussex. Sig is now a well respected soldier and is the Sergeant of Canterbury serving under his cousin Staleno and the higher military presence. England National English Army Sig joined the NEA, also known as the National English Army at the same time as joining the Wiltshire army. He reported to the NEA and worked his way through the ranks. Sig rodriguez left the NEA when Sussex gained independence from England. Wiltshire Sig moved to Winchester, Wiltshire, England to work for WI (Wiltshire Independents). He owned a corn and a wheat field there. Wiltshire Council After being invited to the Wiltshire Independents or WI for short, Sig was voted onto the Wiltshire Council. He was Sergeant for a short time, but took the job of Constable for the county and played a role in the Wiltshire Army. He worked a lot of cases of robbery and saw personally that anyone who would come to him will have Sig's full commitment. He even led the man hunt of Bad_boy and tracked him down in Somerset Wiltshire Army After being voted onto the Council, Sig joined the Wiltshire Army. He was Sergeant and Constable for the army during his term and worked as Winchester's Marshall many times. As Constable Sig worked a lot of cases of robbery and slavery, Sig put away many criminals and kept Wiltshire safe. Family Wife: Zalina23 Brother(s): Steqman, Mr_Beef. Sister(s): Mysti, Misshoney (in law). Cousin(s): Staleno, Michelleclaire.